Davesprite
- No Sword= - Injured= }} |-|Crowsprite= |-|Crow ▾= - Dead= }} |-|Dave= |caption = |first = 3541 |aka = Alternate Future Dave, MR OR4NG3 CR34MS1CL3S, Orange Bird Dave |title = Knight of Time |age = 16 (December 3rd, 1995) |specibus = ½bladekind |modus = Hash Map |screenname = turntechGodhead (Uses orange text to differentiate between alpha Dave) |relations = Dave Strider - Alternate timeline self Rambunctious Crow - Tier 1 Prototyping Jade Harley - Ex-Girlfriend Calsprite - Sprite |home = Land of Heat and Clockwork |hate = Calsprite |music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 4 = |-|5/2 = (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) |-|6/I1 = (3 pp.) |-|6/I5 = (5 pp.) |-|6/6 ▼ = - I2= (4 pp.) }} }} Davesprite, also known as Alternate Future Dave, is Dave's sprite in Homestuck. He is prototyped from an alternate future version of Dave from a doomed timeline and the Rambunctious Crow. Biography As Alternate Future Dave Davesprite was originally Dave from the doomed timeline where he tier 2 prototyped Crowsprite with Lil Cal. He believed the split was the result of John being tricked by Terezi into confronting Typheus prematurely, leading to John's death. Upon splitting from the Alpha Timeline, he and Rose lost contact with the trolls, assuming that they, having achieved their goal of sabotage, had no further reason to contact them. Jade was believed to be killed by her meteor, since John couldn't connect to her to get her into the game. With only two players remaining, and neither being a hero of Space, the game was unwinnable. Alternate Future Dave on the Land of Heat and Clockwork four months into the future, where he Dave had alchemized some advanced gear including the Timetables and Caledscratch. He was also high on his echeladder, managing to defeat challenging enemies with ease and style. As Davesprite ]] Dave's Kernelsprite was prototyped with the remains of the Rambunctious Crow by Jade, much to Dave's distaste. In Alternate Future Dave's timeline, it was second-tier prototyped with Lil Cal, a decision he deeply regretted due to its incessant inane laughter. After learning as much as possible about the game, Dave used his Timetables to travel back to a period right before he prototyped his Sprite for the second time and prevented alpha Dave from prototyping Lil Cal, instead jumping into the Sprite himself after handing over his inventory. He also stopped John from skipping ahead to his seventh gate and getting killed by his Denizen. As Davesprite, he gained access to the knowledge the game provides to sprites. Although he is supposed to be cagey about his newfound knowledge, he " " and told alpha Dave whatever he needed to know. However, alpha Dave declined to take advantage of the situation, never pushing Davesprite for answers to the game's larger mysteries. Davesprite also retained use of his iShades, as they were the only thing he didn't expel into a huge pile of captchalogue cards before he jumped into the sprite. Davesprite uses orange text while chatting on Pesterchum. He was upset when John called alpha Dave " ," although alpha Dave says that " " and that " ". Other than that, Davesprite's personality was just like alpha Dave's, since he was simply Dave from a doomed timeline. He would update Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff while alpha Dave continued his quest. The second-tier prototyping seems to have erased the rambunctious crow's personality entirely, as was the case with Jadesprite, so he displayed no avian traits apart from an ironic " ". and a " " on . After Dave stole Caledfwlch from a Crocodile Temple, Davesprite revealed he did the same in the alternate timeline. He defended Dave from a horde of Giclops after Vriska put him to sleep, then used Dave's pendant to release himself in the same way Rose released Jaspersprite. He then went to track down Bro, and found him in a duel with Jack Noir on the Land of Wind and Shade, and joined the fight. During the fight, Jade entered and prototyped her sprite with Becquerel, resulting in Jack's transformation into Bec Noir. Jack quickly killed Bro and seriously wounded Davesprite. What remained of him was a pile of orange feathers and his pendant. When Jade looked for the Daves in the Incipisphere with her Junior Compu-Sooth Spectagoggles, the goggles didn't count a , but still counted Davesprite, despite the assumption he was deceased. All this pointed to his ongoing survival, later confirmed when he to Jadesprite on the Battlefield, short one wing and wielding a complete Royal Deringer. He obtained this through "shenanigans" involving the denizen of LOHAC, Hephaestus, and later had Jadesprite teleport it to dream Dave with her first guardian powers. As the meteors from the Reckoning reached the Battlefield, Jadesprite merged with alpha Jade and ascended to God tier. The new god tier Jade that resulted shrunk down the giant meteor threatening them, then proceeded to shrink down the entire Battlefield along with Davesprite and everyone else inhabiting it, including Nannasprite. She took them with her on her voyage through the Fourth wall. He used his sprite abilities to draw on the poster that was sent to Karkat. One year into his journey across the Yellow Yard he was seen playing the Ghostbusters II MMORPG with John, Jade and all the others on the Prospitian battleship. He has fully recovered from his injuries, even having regrown his missing wing. During the trip he dating Jade, but by the end of the second year had for unknown reasons, Jade saying " ". Afterwards, he began antagonizing John, leaving disparaging notes in the style of his deceased father, and watermarking the sky with his face using sprite magic. When the Prospitian battleship finally reached the post-scratch session, landing on LOMAX, that he had probably done Jade a favor by breaking up with her, believing himself not to be the " ". After furthering this monologue to John, he launched into the sky, leaving the ship and the kids behind with only orange feathers, some notes he had written, and some watermarks as mementos of his presence. He met up with Arquiusprite on the Land of Tombs and Krypton and began discussing things, including Calsprite from his timeline. Davesprite got on well with him because they were both considered lesser to their "real" counterpart: Dirk's AR was a piece of technology that, despite being sentient, was often dismissed in favor of the biological Dirk. Retconned Timeline In the new timeline created by John's retcons, Davesprite was killed along with John and the entirety of LOWAS early on in the three-year trip through the Yellow Yard, leaving Jade lonely on the ship. It is possible that Davesprite was transported to the new timeline along with LOWAS, John, and Roxy, but confirmation of this is yet to be seen, and Vriska says that Davesprite is }}. Personality Davesprite's personality is mostly that of alpha Dave's, with a few differences. He appears a bit more bitter and worn out than Dave, partially because of having been through months of gameplay in a doomed timeline already, and partially because the others don't consider him to be a "real" Dave. Jade has stated that Davesprite is " " with some slight differences in personality. His rapping style hasn't changed though. He was once described by John to be " ". Trivia *Davesprite appears as a crossover character in Namco High, where he acts as an omniscient being with knowledge of the game universe including the fact that the player will be enamored by anything he says, utterly confusing the player's character (who is of course unaware they are part of the game). Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Sprites